destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir
Fenrir is a Nightstalker Hunter who works as a mercenary for the three main factions of the City and the Vanguard. During the events of The Repetitive Mind, Fenrir joined Fireteam Argus in their exploits on Mercury. Biography Backstory The lone wolf Fenrir, one of the few Nightstalkers remaining before the arrival of the Taken King, is considered to be a living legend. Having taken part in countless Vanguard and Faction operations all across the solar system, Fenrir is renowned for his skills as a marksman, infiltrator and swordsman, and his experience with the Shadowshot is unmatched, given his long life as a Nightstalker. His most well-known victory however, is the scouting operation he led into the Scandinavian Dead Zone. For over three months, Fenrir and his trusted Fireteam of Hunters explored the lost frontier, uncovering many things thought to be lost with the Collapse. The journey was perilous, and while the trek into the wildlands came to claim the lives of most Fireteam members, the Vanguard considered the losses to be acceptable when Fenrir returned. During the operation, Fenrir's team stumbled across a Fallen outpost in what had been the capital of Norway. Among the data the team pulled from the outpost's Servitor records was intel about a large Devil army being assembled to strike at the City. The intelligence gathered by Fenrir allowed the Vanguard and the FOTC to strike at the Devils before the Devils could be fully organised, stopping a second Twilight Gap from occurring. After this event, Fenrir mainly took part in more Dead Zone operations, specializing as a scout for the Fireteams going into the wilds. The Taken War A number of years later, when the Taken King arrived, his expertise as a scout came to be needed. The Reef was sent into chaos due to the destruction of the Queen's armada, and combined with the huge losses the Cabal had taken during the initial Taken attacks, this proved to be the perfect conditions for the House of Wolves to establish a new base on Mars. Recruited by Variks to end the Wolves once and for all, Fenrir personally hunted the few remaining Wolf leaders down on Mars, his assaults culminating in the destruction of Orbiks Prime. With the Wolves leaderless and sent into disorder, their fate seemed to be sealed and Fenrir was celebrated as a hero upon returning to the Reef. However, not soon after his deeds on Mars, Fenrir was called on again, this time by Eris Morn. She tasked Fenrir with finding and destroying an Ogre abomination being infused with Taken energy, deep inside the Dreadnaught. When he finally made his way inside the ritual chambers, he found a Cabal strike team already assaulting the beast. Despite having to to fight two enemies at once, Fenrir returned from the Dreadnaught in victory, the cold and dead heart of the Ogre in his hands as proof of the kill. However, he would not spend more time out in the field, as the Hive beast had inflicted wounds pulsating with Darkness. Ikora Rey herself stopped Fenrir from returning to the battlefield, ordering him to take some rest in the Tower so the wounds could be properly healed. Fenrir was simply forced to watch from the Tower as other Guardians put an end to the Taken King. Now fully recovered, Fenrir seeks to make up for lost time, and eagerly looks for the next adventure. Trivia Fenrir is a creation of user Inquisitor01. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Hunters